Control
by Cowgrl94
Summary: Because when things go wrong, all you want is control. All Spitfire. A character has died. T because of slight paranoia. Remember to review and enjoy :


**So because my two favourite characters were not mentioned or seen in the first episode of the new season, this is what my brain came up with… well it actually came up with four theories as to how come they were absent, but I wrote down this one :D This definitely takes place during the new season and um yea, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer – Let's state the obvious, if I owned Young Justice in any shape, way, or form, the show would probably be Spitfire centric. Clearly, I do not own Young Justice.**

Artemis jerked awake, soaked in sweat and gasping for breath, a scream building up. Moist lips pressed against her temple and strong arms held her tight as she fought the scream.

"Shh. We're safe, babe. I promise. Shh." Wally whispered to her. His hand ran through her golden locks as she buried her face into his bare chest, muffling her scream. He whispered to her soothingly, knowing the nightmare that had woken her up was the same memory that kept him from falling asleep at night. It was hard to wipe the memory of the face of one of your best friends and your teammate as his guts were ripped out. It was hard to erase the guilt and anger of thinking you should have saved him and knowing at the same time there was no way to have saved him. The night Kaldur died was the same night Artemis had slipped into Wally's room and crawled into his bed. It was the last night they asked for separate rooms and it was the last night they slept apart. One could no longer sleep without feeling the other's warmth at their side.

Wally instinctively glanced at the red numbers on the clock even though he knew what time it was. Every night, at the same time, she jerked awake in his arms, the same scream building in her lungs from the same memory that tormented them both when they closed their eyes.

Midnight.

Always midnight and tonight was no different. He spoke to her soothingly as he rolled to his side, smoothing her hair away from her damp face. The moonlight streaming through the window of their dingy motel illuminated the tears and the sweat on her face as she looked up at him from where he had tucked her in almost underneath him. Neither said a word, the only noise was her ragged breathing. He continued his light strokes on her cheeks. It wasn't until she pressed her face into his hand and gave him a look that he made a move. He dipped his head and pressed his lips against hers. She eagerly parted her lips, allowing his tongue to slip into her mouth and battle with hers. He knew what she wanted and he would do anything to see her give one of those smiles that had become so rare. They both knew that it was the only way they could forget about everything they had seen and done for a little while. So he obliged to the silent command her legs were giving him and moved so he hovered over her, his lips straying away from her lips to her neck, as her legs wrapped around him and she allowed his hands to wander.

It never mattered that they had been together since he had swept her off her feet and kissed her in the Watch Tower. She always fought for control in the bedroom and he had playfully fought along. Kaldur died and he stopped fighting because she couldn't control who died and who didn't and they weren't back in the mountain for her to assert a form of control on the others, so he stopped fighting and let her take control. He understood her desperate need to control something that was out of her control. Things started in the bedroom and eventually they had re-fallen into sync with each other. They picked up on an order to things as to who controlled what. They stopped speaking as two separate people and allowed one to speak for the both of them. The link between their minds that M'gnn had placed what felt like a lifetime ago was stronger than ever and they were two separate bodies that made one.

When morning came they would have to move to the next city, following any remains of Cadmus. They wondered when this mission would end and if they would see the others again. They wondered how they would cope if they were ever to be separated. They wondered how long they had left, so they silently agreed to always keep going and to never let go. He relinquished all his control to her at night and she let him make her smile. They were each other's anchors and somewhere in the back of their mind was the acknowledgment that without the other, they would cease to exist.

So they let their bodies show their love, waiting for the proper moment to say it out loud even though they knew that the moment might never come, and they forged ahead, hands clasped all the while.

**Feel free to review ^_^ I've never done an YJ fan fic before; so let me know how I did? Please?**


End file.
